


Epilogue

by sf_fan_mae



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_fan_mae/pseuds/sf_fan_mae
Summary: Zeller has been arrested in New York City and Jim Ellison has to go testify. Blair goes along to visit some friends there, but of course, nothing goes as planned.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found the word document of this story I had written back sometime around 2000, just after the final episode of the Sentinel, which I heartily disliked. A much better solution came to mind and this is the result. It had been submitted to a zine at one point, but this was back when zines were being replaced by internet archives and it was never published. I hope there are still some fans of these shows that will be interested in this story.

**December 1999 - Cascade Washington**

“Jim?” Blair whispered.

“Jim? Wake up man, you’re scaring me here!”

“Blair?” Jim’s voice was still blurry with sleep... and the tears he’d been unable to stop in his dream that had spilled over into reality.

“I’m right here.”  Blair settled back on the bed pillows, pulling Jim into a comforting embrace. “Must have been some nightmare, you kept calling my name, but I couldn’t get you to wake up.”

“I dreamed... I dreamed you finished your diss and Naomi sent it to a publisher who leaked my identity to the media.  Reporters were all over me, screwing up the Zeller case. He even shot Simon and Megan at the station. They were offering you millions, even a Nobel Prize.  You finally went on the news and denied everything - told them you lied, made up the Sentinel data about me.  The U. threw you out.  You gave up everything, your studies, your degree, even your reputation, to protect me.”

“Wow... but you must know I really _would_ do anything to protect you, Jim, even that.”

“And I just stood by and let you do it, destroy everything, and watched Simon offer to get you into the _Police_ Academy.”

“Well that should have told you right there that you were dreaming!  Me... a cop!  I’m willing to defend us when it comes to that but I’m not about to start carrying a gun.  Not to mention that if I’d just publicly declared I was a fraud, there is no way the police department would take me, or even let me keep working with you in any capacity.  My testimony would never be worth anything to any lawyer with half a brain and yours would be suspect too because of it. Seriously Jim, love, I would give up my academic career to protect you if I had to, but I think your dream exaggerated how that could happen.

“If any of my uncensored writing did get out,” Blair continued, “I’d come up with a better solution than that!  You know how well I can obfuscate under pressure.  As soon as the publisher got out of hand, I’d say that it was all a mistake, my mom _thought_ that she’d found my dissertation, but the file she sent him was really the notes for a novel I’d been toying with, tying my research on tribal Sentinels into what it would be like for such a person in the real modern world.  Yeah, I‘d used my friends names, and the police department setting and experiences I’d been learning about, but that was just for convenience. I’d even offer to let him publish it, after I’d changed all the names of course. Maybe I’d even ask him about selling the TV rights and turning it into a cop show!  Then I’d produce my _real_ diss - the one comparing tribal structures to the police department.  Nobody would have any reason to believe him over me.  I’d apologize for the misunderstanding and that would be that.  No way any of this would get to a Nobel committee - I don’t think there’s even an appropriate category!”  Blair tightened his arms around Jim.  “I didn’t realize the Ice Man case had upset you so, lover.  Or was it reading my diss?”

“You _are_ almost finished it, aren’t you?” Jim asked softly.

“Yes, and I’ve thought a lot about where I go from here.  I want to keep teaching, but I’m not about to abandon our partnership.  Much as I enjoy working with the department, I had more of a `scholarly’ consultant’s role in mind.  Do you think they’d hire me for real, once I have the Ph.D.?”

“Simon would... it just wouldn’t be the same if you were a cop.”

“I’d still be the same person, Jim.”

“No, it would change you.  You’d lose your independence, your originality.  You’d become part of the system eventually.”

“Now what brought this on?  I know you didn’t have pizza with anchovies for dinner. Just this case opening again?”

“The dream? Guilt, probably.”

“What do you have to feel guilty about?”

“Alex, and accusing you of betraying me when I know you never would.  I did it again in the dream. Said all sorts of nasty things to you, when you hadn’t done any of it.  I need you to know Blair, that you’re the best partner I could have ever asked for...  You’ve been a great friend and you’ve pulled me through some pretty weird stuff. And then you told me you loved me and turned my whole life around.”

“Thanks, love.”

“You ready to get up? We really should be getting ready to leave for the airport.”

“Oh great, I am _sooooo_ looking forward to spending hours on a transcontinental flight.  Why did Zeller have to get himself caught in New York City of all places?”

“Well, it’s certainly a likelier place to find an international hit man than Cascade Washington! And it’s not like you have to go along Chief, I’m the one who has to testify.  I’m just glad they got him off the streets, though I’m sorry he committed more murders there before he was caught.”

“Sorry Jim, just my morning grouchiness.  I _am_ looking forward to seeing friends there, if I can find them.”

“Can’t you just check the phone book?”

“Not exactly.  There was this ...teacher... I knew, when I was 10, a real father-figure to me.  He had the most wonderful library full of old books.  He’s the one who first introduced me to Burton’s work.  Some of the older boys were studying it and I begged to be included.  We loved talking about where we’d go exploring when we grew up and now I’ve actually been to a lot of those places.”

“Sounds great, you all packed?”

“I better throw in a few more sweaters, just in case.”

* * *

 

**January 1969 - New York City**

“But it’s so cold out this time of year Jacob, and she’s been living on the street.  I don’t know what she’ll do when she goes into labor. She doesn’t have any place to go,” Mary protested.  “And I’m sure she isn’t getting enough healthy food for her baby.”

“We don’t know anything about her, she doesn’t seem to be from around here.  Can’t you convince her to go home to her family?”

“She said she comes from a strict Jewish family out on the west coast.  She has stayed away rather than tell her parents that she was pregnant, they already disapproved of her ‘hippie’ friends and activist lifestyle.  She was hitchhiking across the country going to anti-war rallies and ended up here when her money ran out.”

“I’m sure her parents would want her and their grandchild safely home.”

“But we have to convince her of that,” Mary cautioned, “and I’m not sure we can.”

“Very well, we’ll speak to the Council then.  If she really has no one to turn to, she’ll need all the help she can get when the baby comes.  And we must think of the child and see that she gets proper pre-natal care.  What did you say her name was again?”

“Naomi Sandburg.”

* * *

 

**1999 - Somewhere over Ohio**

They’d finished the airline lunch, bland enough even for Jim’s sensitive taste buds, when Blair offered, “I was born there, you know.”

“Where?  I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it.”

“New York City.  Mom was ‘passing through’.  She has never admitted it to me, but I think she was stuck there, out of money and options, with me on the way.  Some people took her in and she didn’t get back to her family until I was 6 months old.”

* * *

**May 1969 - New York City**

“You have a beautiful, healthy boy, Naomi, have you chosen a name for him?” Mary asked.

“Blair.  Blair Jacob Sandburg.  If you don’t think Father will mind?” Naomi answered.

“I’m sure he’ll be touched dear, it’s a lovely name.”

“And I’ve decided that when I’m stronger, I’m going to call my parents.  You’ve all been so kind, and it’s so peaceful here, but you’re right, they deserve a chance to know their grandson.

* * *

**1999 - New York City**

“So, what are you going to do today while I’m in court?” Jim asked.

“Thought I’d go to Chinatown.  I remember this neat little traditional herbalist’s shop Mom used to take me to, run by a little old man who seemed positively ancient to a 10 year old.  Don’t know whether I’ll still be able to find it though,” Blair replied.

* * *

**1979 - On a bus to New York City**

“Blair, we’re going to visit the friends I was staying with when you were born. They live in a sort of commune, and there should be lots of other children there for you to play with.”

“But Mom, I don’t _want_ to leave.  This school has the _best_ library _ever_ ,” Blair whined.

“Well, if it’s books you want, I’m sure Father will let you explore his collection.  And you can discuss them with Vincent and Pascal.  Those little boys _always_ had their noses buried in adventure stories, when they weren’t acting them out!  Though it has been 10 years, so they won’t be such ‘little’ boys anymore.  I wonder if any of them ever went on any adventures?” Naomi mused.  “I’m going to ask them to let you stay for the summer while I’m in Nepal.”

From the bus station, Naomi and Blair took the subway into Chinatown.  Blair was enchanted by the decorations and signs in Chinese characters in the storefront windows along the last blocks they walked.  They stopped at a little shop advertising traditional herbs.  Going in, Naomi spoke to the owner, “Hello Dr. Wong, I’m a friend of Jacob and Mary, but I’ve been away for a long time.  Can you help me contact them?”

“I can deliver a message to them,” Dr. Wong replied.

“Thank you, tell them it’s Naomi Sandburg and her son Blair.”

Dr. Wong went into the back of his shop and down into the basement.  He tapped briefly on a pipe and waited for a response before returning up the stairs.  After a time, a panel in the wall was pushed aside and Mary herself came through the secret entrance.  She went up the stairs and through to the front of the shop, spotting Naomi immediately.

“Welcome back child,” she said, embracing Naomi, “you’ve been away so long, but we treasure your letters.”

“This is Blair,” Naomi said, drawing him out from behind her, where he’d been staring wide-eyed at the strangely dressed woman.  “Blair, this is Mary.  She took care of me when you were born.”

“Hello.”

“Hello Blair.  I’m very happy to meet you.  You’ve grown up so!  I’m glad you could come back to visit us.”

“Blair,” Naomi said, “We’re going to a place that most people in New York don’t know anything about.  It’s a secret place, for people who like privacy and peace away from the noise and troubles of the city world.”

“Like that nudist camp we went to in New Jersey?”

“Not quite,” Naomi laughed.  “It will be quite cool there, even in summer.  That’s why I had you pack sweaters.  But it’s very important that you keep this secret and don’t mention it to anyone.”

“OK... but how can it be secret if it’s right here?”

“It’s not exactly ‘right here’,” Mary explained, “come along and I’ll show you.”  She led Naomi and Blair back through the shop, stopping to thank Dr. Wong, and down through the secret door.

“Wow!” was Blair’s only comment.

They walked for what seemed ages, through tunnels that went deeper underground.  They began to pass people that Mary greeted.  Soon there were openings all along the passageways, leading into rooms lit with candles.  One was filled with children listening to an older girl read Tom Sawyer.  Then they entered a library, the walls filled with books.  A man sat at a writing desk, making entries in a large book.  Blair just stared, awestruck, at the shelves.

“You see Blair,” Naomi whispered, “I told you there would be books here.”

* * *

**1999 - New York City**

Meeting Blair back at the hotel after a boring day listening to lawyers argue international protocols, Jim asked, “Did you find your friends?”

“Dr. Wong’s shop was still just like I remembered it, and so was Dr. Wong!  Though his granddaughter does most of the work now.  They were able to put me in touch with some others I’m going to visit tomorrow.  Probably spend the whole day remembering the summer I spent there, in ‘79, while Naomi was away on a meditation tour of the far east.  I bet I learned more eastern philosophy here in New York that she did on her travels though.  I’ve only been back once since then, for a wedding, and that was 10 years ago...”

* * *

**1989 - New York City**

“Blair, I’m so glad you could be here. Naomi wrote that you’d already completed your degree.  Out of college already... you’re barely 20,” Vincent said.

“Not ‘out’ yet, I’m continuing with a Master’s degree right away.  I’ve spent the past several months with South American tribes, studying their tribal guardians.  But I wouldn’t have missed your wedding for anything Vincent.  When do I get to meet the lucky lady, Catherine?”

“She should be back from work soon, she’s the deputy district attorney and works far longer hours than she should.  You must meet Devin too, my best man.  He was like a brother to me when I was small, always including me in activities and treating me like a normal child, but he left the tunnels quite young, before you were born.”

* * *

**1999 - Beneath New York City**

Blair and Vincent had been reminiscing for a while when Vincent suddenly stood up from his chair and went to the door of the chamber, looking expectantly down the corridor.  Catherine came through the door into his arms, kissing his cheek warmly, then drawing him on into the room.

“Catherine, you’re so late this evening.  Is anything wrong?” was Vincent’s worried greeting.

“Just quite a bit of excitement at the courthouse, not with any of my cases fortunately, but the Zeller trial has started and today he made a break for it.  They locked down the courthouse for hours, trying to recapture him, but he got away somehow in spite of it all.  Heads are going to roll in the police department tonight.  I was stuck in a conference room for ages,” Catherine explained.

Vincent suddenly noticed that Blair’s face had gone pale at Catherine’s news.

“Zeller escaped?  Oh God, was anyone hurt?” Blair exclaimed.

“No, he just knocked out a guard.  One of the witnesses from out of town tracked him for a while through the maze of back offices, but lost him in the section they’re still renovating.  He must have snuck out with the painters,” Catherine answered, looking confused, “but what do you know about Zeller?”

“Paint fumes and construction noise, of course, that would explain it,” Blair murmured to himself.

Vincent intervened, “Catherine, you probably don’t remember Blair Sandburg.  He lived in the tunnels for a while as a child and his visits back have been too far apart.  He was last here for our wedding.  He’s just completing his doctorate in anthropology at Rainier University.  Didn’t you tell me that Zeller’s last known US location was in Washington state?”

“I didn’t really explain to Vincent why I happened to be in New York just now,” Blair began.  “I’m here because of Zeller’s trial, Catherine.  I’ve been a consultant with Cascade PD for nearly four years now, advising them on a wide variety of cases and observing the ‘tribal’ nature of the police subculture.  That’s what my dissertation is on.  I worked on the investigation of Zeller there, when there was a connection to the university involved in the case.  My partner is in Cascade’s Major Crimes department and headed the investigation, he’s here to testify and I came along - Jim Ellison, I’m willing to bet he’s your ‘out-of-town witness’ who went after Zeller.”

“Yes, I believe that was the name I heard,” Catherine replied.  “Partner?”

Blair had been debating with himself how much to tell his friends below, especially Vincent, about his current life and the real purpose of his studies.  Faced with it now, he found he couldn’t lie about the most important part.  “Life partner,” he replied.  “We met through my studies and I’ve worked closely with him. Then my place got blown up - don’t ask - and I moved in with Jim.  It was a couple of years before we realized the attraction was mutual though.  I was just telling Vincent I’d found my soulmate at last too.  I hadn’t gotten to the point of explaining that it was another man.”

“We’re hardly in the position to be judgmental, Blair.”

“Not the two of you maybe, but Father always struck me as somewhat conservative.”

“Not about something like that - who you are and who you love,” Father said, joining them in the room.  “Many of us came Below to escape the judgments and misunderstanding of the world above, myself included.  For many years, before society above was as open as it is now, many couples who joined us came here because they could not openly be together in the outside world.”

“Can you show me the quickest way back to my hotel, Vincent?”  Blair asked. “With Zeller loose, Jim will freak if he gets back and I’m not there.”

“Of course.  Instead of going back through Chinatown, I’ll take you to the Central Park entrance.”

As Vincent and Catherine walked Blair to the exit, he came to another decision. “Catherine, if by any quirk of bad luck Zeller gets down here, go above and call me at the hotel.  I’ll bring Jim here. He can track Zeller, by smaller clues than you would notice.”

“We’re prepared to defend ourselves here Blair, and besides, how would he find his way in?” Vincent replied.

“I know you are, but if the police track him here, you’ll be in even more danger. You can trust Jim, he has his own secrets to keep.” Blair paused, deciding how much to reveal. “He’s my _real_ thesis subject, not cops in general. He’s a Sentinel, like we read about in Burton that summer I spent here.  All his senses are heightened. He could find his way through unlit tunnels and track Zeller by the smallest sounds and smells. I think you have some of the same abilities Vincent, you’re certainly the Guardian here, but Jim knows Zeller.”

“Very well, we’ll call if we discover anything. But I expect you back later to explain what you’re talking about,” Catherine said.

They had reached the gated entrance and Vincent opened the hidden door. Blair hurried out and headed for the street.

* * *

**Above**

Jim was frustrated.  After losing Zeller in the courthouse, and almost zoning out on paint fumes trying to catch the scent of his ever-present nicotine gum, Jim was faced with trying to track Zeller in an unfamiliar setting.  Certainly the criminal would know this city far better than Jim did.  He would have to let the local police run the search, but the Sentinel part of him couldn’t just walk away from the situation.  There had to be some way his senses could solve this.

Fortunately for Jim, Zeller didn’t know New York as well as Jim was expecting him to.  He had studied the area where he had planned his interrupted hit, with an escape route into Central Park, but wasn’t that sure about the rest of the city.  He decided to fall back on part of his original plan and lose pursuit in the park.  He had heard stories of tunnels under the city, but hadn’t had time to investigate whether there was any truth to them.

Evading the New York cops, and that ever-annoying Jim Ellison, hadn’t been hard at first, with crowds of New Yorkers leaving their offices at the end of the business day.  He made it into the park and nearly to the drainage culvert where he had hidden a change of clothes and his plane tickets, no longer any good, unfortunately.  He stopped at the sound of voices coming from the drainage tunnel.  He was certain he had heard at least two, but only one figure emerged from the tunnel and hurried back through the park.  Zeller was startled to realize it was Blair Sandburg.  Obviously he was here with Ellison, but how had they known about his stash and gotten here ahead of him?

When no one else followed Blair out of the tunnel, Zeller’s curiosity finally got the better of him and he walked down into the culvert.  There was no sign of Ellison, or anyone else, there, but there was no other way out either.  Then he heard voices again, but different ones, children.  He drew back into the shadows as what appeared to be a solid grate was drawn back and a young boy and girl emerged, dressed in patchwork clothes.  Closing the grate behind them, they went to where Zeller had left his bag and pulled it out.  He could hear them arguing.

“See Jacob, it’s been a whole month and it’s still here!  I’m sure whoever left it isn’t coming back.”

“But Ellen, Father and Grandfather both explained that it’s wrong to take things that don’t belong to us.”

“See how nice this shirt is.”  Ellen had opened the bag and was pulling things out.  “It would be wonderful for Grandfather.  Nobody would leave something here for long if they wanted it.  We could dry it out and give it to him for Winterfest.”

“Well, I guess it’s OK.  It has been here an awfully long time.”

Dragging the bag between them, Jacob and Ellen went back to the grate.  Zeller watched carefully to see where Jacob reached through to some sort of mechanism, opening the grate again.  He waited a while after he could no longer hear them talking, then he approached the “doorway” himself.  Here was a better escape route than any he had planned, no one would be able to track him down there.

* * *

Blair made it back to the hotel room only moments before Jim arrived. He just had time to shed his extra layer of sweaters and plop down in front of the TV news, which was filled with coverage of Zeller’s escape and warnings to the public to be on the look-out for an armed and dangerous fugitive.

Jim dropped his coat on a chair and greeted Blair with a hug and kiss.

“What’s going on Jim?  I just caught the news.  How did he get away from you?”

“I was OK when he first made the break, I could hear him running, but when he got to a construction area I tried to switch to smell. The hammering in one room gave me a headache I still haven’t shaken, but in the next hallway the paint fumes almost put me into a zone-out. At least he didn’t get a gun away from the guard, for a minute it was my nightmare of Zeller on the rampage all over again.”

Blair pushed Jim into a chair and began massaging his neck and temples.  Jim finally let himself relax. “Oh, that’s better Chief.”

“Do the New York police have any idea which way he headed?”

“No, it’s been hours and there have been no reliable sightings reported.  And he’s had plenty of time to re-arm himself. He must have had a get-away plan from the aborted hit when he was arrested. He may have plane or bus tickets hidden somewhere or additional guns, the police never got anything out of him. I’m gonna hit the shower, I feel saturated with New York smog.”

“Should we go out for some dinner then, or should I just call room service?”

“A quiet dinner here sounds great, go ahead and pick something for me.”

Blair heard the shower start as he settled on tuna steaks and salad. He was just crossing the room to the phone when it rang, so he hurried to pick it up.

* * *

**Below**

Zeller slowly made his way down the dimly lit tunnel, regretting the loss of the flashlight in his escape bag. He heard the distant rattling and banging of pipes, but thought nothing of it, unaware that sentries had already noted his passing and sent warnings on ahead. Ignoring the pipes, he didn’t even notice when the noises stopped.

Pascal brought the news to Vincent, Father and Catherine, an intruder had been sighted and he had already asked for quiet on the pipes from all but the watchers.  Catherine thought from the description that the man was probably Zeller and internally debated how to deal with it. She would have to go call Blair, she didn’t want Vincent facing danger again, even if it was only one man.  Zeller was probably armed and they certainly knew he was dangerous.

A worried-looking Ellen came into the Library while they were talking. Catherine went to her daughter to find out what was wrong.

“Jacob didn’t want to tell you, said it would spoil Grandfather’s surprise, but I said we had to now.”

“Tell me what, dear?”

“We found a bag by the park door.  We thought it was just old clothes, it had been there a long time, so we brought it back and took the clothes out.  There’s two _guns_ in the bottom. We didn’t touch them and I said I had to come get you right away.”

The adults followed Ellen back to the room she shared with her brother. Jacob was sitting on his bed, looking down at the bag on the floor.

“I didn’t touch them Mom, I swear.”

“You did the right thing, now tell me exactly where you found this bag,” Catherine said.

“It was hidden in a corner near the Central Park gate. We found it weeks ago, but left it alone cause we thought somebody would come back for it.”

“Zeller was arrested not far from there. It must have been part of his escape plan,” Catherine told the others. “I’ll have to go call Blair.”

“He must have seen the children open the grate. Thank goodness he didn’t follow them closely,” Father said.

“And since we have the guns, he probably isn’t armed,” Vincent suggested. “Come on Catherine, I’ll go with you to the apartment. Father, keep everyone close in. I’ll visit the sentry posts.”

“Wait,” Catherine said, “put everything back in the bag and we’ll take it with us, we’ll need some excuse for Blair to get Jim here. I’ll tell him what we found.”

From the apartment, Catherine called the hotel number Blair had left them. Fortunately, he was the one to answer the phone.

“Blair? It’s Catherine, we’ve got a problem.”

“It’s OK to talk, Jim’s in the shower and is expecting me to call room service, so he probably isn’t listening in,” Blair explained.

“We found his getaway stash, it was hidden near the gate where we came out this evening. The sentries spotted him near there and have been keeping an eye on him. So far he’s just been wandering along the outer tunnels. We’ve closed off some passages and should be able to keep him contained for a while. We don’t think he’s armed, his two spare guns were still in his bag. Can you get Jim here without giving too much away?” Catherine asked.

“I’m not sure. New York’s Central Park isn’t the sort of place I’d suggest for a romantic, moonlit walk.”

“We’ll put the bag back where it was found and leave the gate open if you think Jim can track Zeller in. I can meet you there, if that would help,” Catherine suggested.

“Can you stay near a phone, or somewhere I can get you on a cell phone? We’d better stay in contact.”

“I’ll take my cell and stay above till I hear from you.”

* * *

Blair hung up the phone. How was he going to get Jim into the park? He couldn’t tell him too much or he’d call in the New York cops.

Jim walked out of the bathroom, still drying off, looking quizzically at Blair. “OK, Chief, what’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“That wasn’t a call to room service, I heard the phone ring even without my hearing turned up.  Then when I heard Zeller’s name mentioned, I turned it up pretty fast.  Who were you talking to, how does she know where Zeller is now and why did she call you about it?”

“Catherine’s in the DA’s office, she was at the court house when Zeller broke out. She’s one of the friends I was visiting - her father-in-law is the doctor who delivered me. Her son is named Jacob after him, just like I was. I was at her place, talking to her husband, when she got home and told us all about the escape. When she heard I was here with you, she said she’d call if she heard any news she could pass on.” Blair was obfuscating now, hoping Jim wouldn’t notice the weak points of his hastily concocted story.

“OK, but what was that about tunnels and tracking Zeller?”

“She, uh, had this idea about a place he might be hiding out. Want to go check it out?”

“Aren’t the NYPD doing that?”

“I think she was embarrassed to suggest it to them, it’s such a cliché around here. ’The bad guy’s hiding in New York’s old subway tunnels.’”

“ _Subway_ tunnels?”

“Well, kinda. Come on, get dressed and I’ll show you.”

* * *

**Central Park**

As Jim and Blair got further into the park, Blair was trying to keep an eye out for Catherine without Jim noticing. Suddenly, Jim started, focusing his senses. He stopped walking and tried to locate what had alerted him.

“Blair, I’m not sure where, but I’m sure I smell Zeller’s nicotine gum. Could he be somewhere in the park?”

“I guess, the news report seemed to imply that the police didn’t know which way he was headed. Wasn’t he arrested somewhere near here? Try to follow the smell back to its source.”

Jim lead Blair straight to the drainage ditch and the tunnel entrance. A duffel bag was clearly visible just inside the tunnel. //Not quite back where they must have found it. Giving Jim a hint here?// Blair thought.

Jim approached the bag cautiously, finding the open pack of gum in an outer pocket. Not finding any traps, he searched through the rest of the contents, eventually reaching the flashlight and guns in the bottom.

“Zeller must be nearby, he wouldn’t have just left this here. I want you to go right back to the hotel and call this in. I’ll look around here and wait for backup.”

They could both hear the sound of someone running down the tunnel.

“He must have heard us!  You go back, I’ll follow him,” Jim ordered. “Send the backup down to the right. I’d better hurry while I can still hear him.”

For once Blair didn’t protest and headed back out of the tunnel, wondering if it really was Zeller they’d heard or one of the tunnel sentries deliberately drawing Jim in. Once outside, he called Catherine and she soon joined him at the entrance.

“Don’t worry Blair, Vincent will be Jim’s backup.  We’ll only get the police when Zeller’s out of the tunnels.”

* * *

**Below**

Zeller wasn’t anywhere near the entrance anymore. He’d marked his route through the passages by scratching arrows into the dust along the tunnel floor, not knowing, yet, that Vincent was erasing them behind him. He stayed to the lighted ways, turning back when a tunnel grew too dim, so Vincent had sent Mouse to dim the lights nearest their homes. They’d kept Zeller going in circles, changing a few false dead ends and rearranging lights to keep him unaware.

Jamie found Vincent finishing blocking off a tunnel with a pile of “rocks” that weren’t nearly as heavy as they looked. “Jim’s on his way behind me, I’m sure he heard me head this direction,” she explained.

“We’d best get out of sight then. Zeller should be here soon from the lower fork we closed off.”

Jim had followed the sound trail behind Jamie initially, but soon smelled Zeller’s gum again and was certain he was on the right track. He stopped by a pile of rocks that closed off one side passage. Something he was sensing unsettled him, almost like when he had detected Alex’s jaguar spirit, but not as strong. He concentrated his sight on the passage ahead, where it slowly curved. Listening, he was sure he heard faint voices beyond the pile of stones, but before he could try to investigate further, Zeller came around the corner ahead of him, concentrating on the ground and looking for his arrows. He was starting to worry, he was sure he had come down this tunnel before, but none of his marks were visible.

Jim stepped out into the center of the passage. “ **Freeze** Zeller, you’re going back above with me.”

Zeller did freeze, in momentary shock. How had Ellison found him **here**? He turned to run back the way he had come, with Jim nearly on his heels.

Vincent had sent Jamie to update Father on what was happening and watched from the hidden sentry post. When Jim had stopped, Vincent was afraid he had been discovered, but Jim was focused beyond him. As Jim challenged Zeller and ran after him, Vincent had the uncanny sense that a black panther ran down the tunnel beside him.

Vincent hoped Blair had meant it when he told them Jim would be able to see in the dark tunnels. He tapped a pre-arranged signal to Mouse to shut down the rest of the lights in the back passage. As the lights went out, Vincent left his hiding place to follow Zeller and Jim.

Trapped in the darkness, Zeller stopped running, assuming that Jim would be as handicapped as he was. Jim barely slowed down, adjusting his sight to compensate for the change. He nearly ran right over Zeller, catching up with him quickly. Zeller fought him off and tried to keep running, but a roar from somewhere in the darkness ahead froze him in his tracks again. Jim caught him securely this time and cuffed his hands behind his back.

“What was that?  What’s down here? Why can’t I see anything?” Zeller was disoriented by the darkness.

“I don’t know, but we’re getting out of here now, so it doesn’t matter,” was Jim’s reply. Half dragging Zeller, he was able to walk straight back the way he had come, though the going got easier as the tunnel got lighter as they neared the exit.  Blair and a woman were waiting for them and Jim could hear police car sirens headed their way.

Blair spoke up quickly, before Jim could question what he was doing still at the scene.  “Jim, this is District Attorney Catherine Chandler-Wells, and the local police should be here any minute.”

* * *

**Above - Later that evening**

There was a soft knock at the hotel room door, though Jim had no trouble hearing it.  He went to open the door but there was no one in the hall.  Looking down, he found a note with Blair’s name on it and a red, orange and white, homemade looking candle.

“Blair, did you leave someone our room number?  This was outside,” Jim said, holding out the candle.

“Oh wow, an invitation to Winterfest.  Mom’s visited for it, but I’ve never been in town at the right time.”

“What’s Winterfest?”

“A winter celebration of family and friends.”  Blair was reading the note. “It’s tomorrow night and they’ve invited you too.”

“OK... who’s they?”

“Well, it’s sort of a commune,” Blair explained, “the kind of place you’d expect Naomi to hang out in.  Except it’s also a secret place, for those who withdraw from the world.”

“Not another monastery...” Jim groaned.

“No,” Blair laughed, “definitely not.  They take in street people willing to work for the good of the community.  They care for many orphaned and abandoned children.  I didn’t really learn much about it the summer I spent there, just that there were lots of old books to read and lots of really neat places to explore.  It was only when I went back to visit as an adult that I learned their history and about their helpers, the people in the outside world who provide needed supplies and serve as contact points for those who have moved on.  Dr. Wong is a helper, and so are Naomi and I, as much as we can be from a distance.”

“We’re talking New York City here, Blair, how can any community be _that_ secret?”

“You were already there and didn’t see it -- even with your senses.  They live in the tunnels beneath the city, in the old, abandoned subway lines, construction shafts and natural caverns.  It’s beautiful there, wait till you see it.  That’s why they want to thank you, you caught Zeller before he became a threat they had to take care of.  Though they certainly helped, closing off passages and luring him into a dead end section.”

“Whoa Chief, you’re losing me here.  You’re saying there are people living in tunnels, have been for 30 years, defending themselves against the outside world, and you approve of this?”

“Yes, Jim, these people are those who have fallen through all the so-called safety nets.  Many are outcasts, or at least perceive themselves to be.  The group was started by Dr. Jacob Wells, a black-listed medical researcher, in the 1950’s.  He turned a hiding place into a refuge.  It was Mary, another original member of the community, who found Mom, five months pregnant and living on the street in the middle of winter.  Naomi couldn’t face going home and admitting to her parents that her ‘summer of love’ spent hitchhiking to anti-war protests and rock concerts had had unintended, but not exactly surprising, consequences...”

“You.”

“Me. So they took her in till after I was born.  They’re kind people, and really friendly, once you get to know them, just awfully wary of strangers.  And Jim, I had to tell them a little about your senses...”

“ _What!_ ”

“So I could explain why they could turn off the lights to confuse Zeller but it wouldn’t be a problem for you.  Don’t worry, keeping secrets and helping people who are different is a central belief of the community.  You’ll understand once you meet Vincent, Catherine’s husband.  I guess you could call him the Sentinel of the underworld, he’s certainly their guardian.  I know his sight and hearing are enhanced.  He’s about your age.  He was found on the steps of St. Vincent’s hospital, an abandoned infant.  He has differences far more obvious than yours.  He’s also one of the best teachers I’ve ever met.”

“So Catherine knows about all this too?”

“Yes, she was rescued from attackers and taken Below by Vincent, about 12 years ago now. She’s kept her job and contacts above, but lives Below with Vincent and their children.  I was meaning to ask Vincent how she explains that to co-workers, but I haven’t had the chance yet. I know she has a conventional address too, I’ve sent mail there.  It will all be much easier to explain tomorrow as I show it to you. Do you have to go to the Courthouse at all?”

“No, I got a message that we were definitely recessed tomorrow, while they work out additional charges. Then the judge will decide whether the trial continues now or has to be rescheduled after additional work by the police and lawyers.”

“Then come to bed, we’ve got free time, a tray of goodies I ordered from room service, and a king-size bed to enjoy.”

* * *

**Winterfest**

The following afternoon, Jim and Blair dressed warmly and headed for the address given in the invitation, which turned out to be Catherine Chandler’s apartment. There were others meeting there as well, and Jim and Blair were introduced to Dr. Peter Alcott and Devin Wells.  Catherine then led them down to the basement and into the tunnels. Jim was taking it all in, memorizing the turns they took and noticing subtle markings on the walls. Catherine pointed out guard posts that had spotted Zeller.

Jim had also been listening to the pipe noises that filled the tunnels with soft rattles and bangs. “It’s a code isn’t it?” he finally asked Catherine, “I can hear patterns.”

“Yes, it is. It’s the most convenient way to communicate down here,” Catherine explained. “You’ll have to meet Pascal, he’ll be thrilled that you noticed.”

Jim was growing more nervous as they went more deeply into the tunnels than he had gone on his previous exploration. He was sure they went down a tunnel that had been blocked the previous day, but Blair explained that they had false walls rigged at intervals that could be put in place to fool outsiders. Finally Jim drew Blair back a bit from the group and whispered, “You were right about your friend, I’m definitely sensing another Sentinel, just like with Alex, but this time I’m entering _his_ territory instead of defending mine. It’s a creepy, nerve-grating feeling, no wonder Alex went nuts.”

“Just keep remembering Vincent is a friend, another Sentinel you can work with.”

“I know, I keep telling myself that, but I feel like the panther is stalking circles around us, pacing.”

“Of course, cat symbolism, why didn’t I see that before?” Blair murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, it will be obvious when you meet Vincent.”

They had reached the inhabited areas of the tunnels by this time and met others headed towards the Great Hall. Jim was intrigued by the sights they passed.

“Mom, you’re finally here!” Jacob ran to greet them, taking Catherine’s hand to pull her along faster. “Father said we couldn’t go in until you all got here.”

“Uncle Devin, Uncle Devin, you’re back!” was Ellen’s cry as she ran up behind her brother.

“These two rambunctious sprites are mine,” Catherine told Jim and Blair, “how their father keeps up with them all day I’ll never understand.”

Jim had heard heavier footsteps following the children and sensed the nearness of another Sentinel as well, but he wasn’t at all prepared for the cat-like appearance of the tall man who came around the corner toward them.  Blair took Jim’s hand, “Remember, he’s a _friend_.”

They all stopped in the corridor in front of Vincent, the kids still babbling away to their Uncle Devin.  Blair led Jim forward, “Vincent, this is Jim Ellison, Jim this is Vincent Chandler-Wells, Catherine’s husband.”

“We’re glad you could join our celebration tonight Jim, since you helped make it possible for it to go on as scheduled tonight.”

“Thank you for inviting me. I really don’t know what to make of all this, for once Blair didn’t explain everything to death beforehand.”

“Blair told us a lot about you, some of which I was reluctant to believe, but now I think I understand what he was trying to explain.  You are a guardian for your city as I am for our community here.”

“And now I understand what Blair meant about trusting you with my secret. I never guessed any of this was here. I didn’t even hear anything, though that may have been because I was so focused on Zeller,” Jim commented.

“Blair told us about your senses, but we always send an ‘all quiet’ on the pipes when a stranger wanders in. We’ve been threatened by hostile outsiders before and have secure hiding places set up as well,” Vincent explained.

They had continued walking while they talked, trailing behind the children and Catherine. They reached a crowded corridor, but everyone made way for Vincent, who led them down a long, wind-filled staircase to large, barred wooden doors at the bottom. Moving away the bar, Vincent pushed the doors open and, taking Catherine’s hand, led the way into the Great Hall.

Blair hesitated at the entrance, unable to see his way. “I’ve never been down here before,” he told Jim.

“I can see, there’s another short staircase,” Jim replied. “Can I lead you through the dark?” He took Blair’s hand in his.

Soon everyone was seated at the long tables, with Father at the head of the center table, holding one lighted candle. He began speaking the traditional words of Winterfest.

“The world above is cold and gray, summer a distant memory. Our world too has known its winters, so each year we begin this feast in darkness.” Those seated on either side of him lit their candles from his and began to pass the light as Vincent took up the speech.

“Long before the city above us raised its towers to the sky, men sought shelter in these caverns.”

“In those days, these tunnels were dark places, and those who dwelt here dwelt in fear and isolation,” Mary continued.

Dr. Alcott lit his candle from Mary’s and turned to Blair. Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and placed it over his, so they both held the candle as the flame was passed to them.

Vincent was speaking, “This was a land of lost hope, of twisted dreams, a land of despair, where the sounds of footsteps coming down a tunnel were the sounds of terror, where men reached for knives and rocks and worse, at the sound of other men’s voices.”

“At last a few people learned to put aside their fear,” Father said.

“And we began to trust each other, to help each other,” Mary followed.

“Each of us grew stronger, those who took the help and those who gave it,“ Vincent spoke.

As the light of all the candles filled the hall and the chandeliers were lit, Father concluded the welcome, “We are all part of one another, one family, one community, sometimes we forget this, and so we meet here each year to give thanks to those who have helped us, and to remember: even the greatest darkness is nothing so long as we share the light. This year, we welcome two new friends to our Winterfest circle, Blair and Jim, who helped to protect our community from danger.”

The eating, dancing and games continued long into the night.  Jim and Blair each got a chance to beat Father at chess. Finally, Father gathered everyone into a circle for the closing words, “As we part for another year, let us remember that darkness is only the absence of light, and all winters end.”

* * *

Jim and Blair didn’t try to make it back to the hotel after the party ended, taking Vincent up on the offer of a room Below for the night.  Cuddling beneath a handmade quilt, Jim was nearly asleep when Blair whispered, “No more nightmares, okay? Zeller’s back behind bars and your testimony is going to keep him there.  And I’m going to be right here beside you no matter what, love.”

“I know, and I won’t let myself doubt you again. Our love is stronger than anything my subconscious can throw at us.”

“Always.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Obviously, I’m Queen of Denial in more than one fandom!  
> The words spoken at the Winterfest ceremony are from the Beauty and the Beast episode Dead of Winter.


End file.
